


Camisado

by DrBenzedrine



Category: A Little Less Sixteen Candles a Little More "Touch Me" - Fall Out Boy (Song), Fall Out Boy, Young Veins
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blood Drinking, M/M, Psychological Torture, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrBenzedrine/pseuds/DrBenzedrine
Relationships: Dan Keyes/Ryan Ross
Kudos: 3





	1. You're Invited

Ryan Ross looked up at the sound of a rock hitting his bedroom window and opened it, peeking out at Dan.

"C'mon!" the older man hissed, trying not to wake Ryan's roommates.

Ryan grinned and slid out the window, closing it behind him. He held his arms out to keep his balance as he crossed over to the tree and quickly climbed down.

Dan pulled Ryan onto his back and ran to the main street of their town.

Ryan climbed off and led Dan toward a bar, not noticing Dan's apprehensive expression. He went inside and grabbed a pair of seats at the bar.

"Hey, skittle, could we choose a different place?" Dan asked, looking around at the people.

"Why?" Ryan said. He ordered a drink and put down some money.

Dan sighed heavily and sat beside him. "Fine, we can stay here. But if there's trouble, I want you to run."

Ryan shrugged and sipped his wine, looking around at the other customers.. He didn't see anyone who looked threatening, but Dan was clearly on edge. "Come on, baby, order a drink. Loosen up," Ryan said, nudging his boyfriend.

Dan glanced at him and frowned. "Ry, honey..."

"Hello, Daniel," a smooth voice said from behind them.

Ryan turned to see a tall man with sharp teeth and a fox skin draped over his shoulder.

"William." Dan answered, baring his teeth. How had Ryan never noticed how pointed they were before?

"I thought I told you what would happen if you ever came back here, Daniel." William hissed, and looked at Ryan. "It seems you've brought us a treat, though! Thank you."

Ryan swallowed hard and looked at Dan, not sure what to do.

"Ryan, get out of here. Now."

Ryan took the cue and began to make his way toward the door. William snapped his fingers, and someone hit him on the head. Everything went black.

Ryan woke up on the floor where he had fallen, his head aching badly. He stumbled to his feet and ran out the door, ignoring the shouts from behind him.

He wasn't really sure how he'd ended up in this situation - the last thing he remembered was walking into the bar with Dan. Dan had been there at some point, he knew that. But Dan had vanished now, and he was alone.

Ryan screamed in surprise as one of the vampires who had been chasing him landed on the sidewalk in front of him. A gun went off, and the vampire fell, groaning in pain. "Dan?" Ryan asked, looking around in confusion.

"Not Dan. Come on, kid." A short blond man appeared behind the fallen vampire and held his hand out. "Name's Pat. Come on."

Ryan blinked and focused on Pat. "Alright," he said, looking around for Dan again. Pat grabbed his hand and led him to a car, where three other men waited.

"Is he human?" a red-haired man asked, looking at Ryan curiously.

"What does that mean? Of course I'm human! What else would I be?" Ryan asked.

"You could be one of them," Pat said, pulling out a gun and pointing it at a figure approaching them. "State your name and affiliation!" he shouted.

The figure stopped. "Dan Keyes, vampire, former Dandy," he said, holding his hands up.

Ryan choked out a relieved noise and ran over to him, clinging to the taller man. "Shit, Dan, I didn't know where you went," he panted, looking up at him.

"Why are you hanging out with hunters?" Dan asked, not taking his eyes off of the group.

"We found him when he was getting attacked by one, mosquito."

Dan flinched. "Please don't call me that."

"Just shoot it, Pat," the red-haired man said, lifting his gun and cocking it.

"No." A voice said. They all turned as a man with dyed black hair and fake fangs - at least, Ryan thought they were fake - climbed out of the car. "If he's an ex-Dandy, he could be useful." Pat nodded and the guns were lowered.

Dan picked Ryan up easily and carried him over to the group, looking directly at the other vampire. "Are they safe?" he asked.

Ryan stared at Dan and then the black-haired man as well, still confused. "Dannn, what's going on?" he asked, pressing himself against his boyfriend's familiar warmth.

"Not now, skittle," Dan replied, holding him close.

Ryan huffed in response. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

"When we get back to our base," Pat said. He waved his hand and the hunters piled into the car.

Dan climbed in with them, setting Ryan in his lap. "I've never seen one of our kind run with hunters," he said, looking at the black-haired man suspiciously.

"Name's Pete. Pat's my boyfriend, and that's Andy and Joe," he said, indicating the redhead and another man with long curly hair. "You can trust them."

Dan nodded slowly and looked down at Ryan. "My name's Dan, like I said, and this is my boyfriend, Ryan."

"Does he let you feed off him?" Pete asked. Pat glanced back at them in the rearview mirror.

"He doesn't know. I hypnotized him to forget whenever he saw anything."

"What?" Ryan asked. Joe tied a blindfold around both Dan and Ryan's heads as they grew closer to the hunters' base.

They arrived at the hideout after several minutes and piled out of the car, heading inside. "I'll explain soon, babe, don't worry." Dan said as the car stopped.

Pete took Dan's and Ryan's hand and led him into the house.

Pat untied the blindfolds and gestured for them to sit down at the table. "What are your full names?" he asked, folding his hands and staring at them.

"Daniel Keyes, and George Ryan Ross," Dan said, looking at the hunter's eyes.

"Do you have any powers?" Andy asked.

"Hypnosis, and super strength of course. But that's the extent of my powers."

"Are you lying?" Joe asked.

"Of course not. Why would I?"

"Why did you leave the Dandies?" Pete asked. The group looked over at him.

"They tried to kill one of my friends. I haven't seen her since then."

Ryan's eyes widened at that - he knew that the missing girl was their friend Elizabeth, but he didn't know what had happened. Dan had told him that she moved to another town.

"You lied to me," Ryan whispered, looking up at Dan, feeling hurt.

Dan looked down at him with a confused expression. "I didn't... Well, I did, but it was for your safety, Ryan."

"My safety?" he asked, leaning away. "She was my friend too."

"Humans don't know that vampires exist outside of this town, skittle. Most of the ones in this town don't either. I just wanted to keep you from getting hurt." 

Ryan sighed and looked away, feeling betrayed. If he couldn't trust Dan to tell the truth, who could he trust?


	2. Close Your Eyes

Z is still here?" Ryan asked, looking at Dan.

The older man nodded slowly. "Yes, she is. I'm not sure where exactly, but she is."

Ryan nodded slowly and looked down at his hands, feeling conflicted. "Are vampires really real?" he asked, twisting his ring around.

Dan and Pete both looked at him. "Yes, we are," Pete said.

"Prove it." Ryan looked at him with a challenging expression.

Pete sighed heavily and opened his mouth, revealing a fierce-looking set of fangs.

Ryan stared at him in shock. "Holy shit."

Pete closed his mouth, and they both looked at Dan expectantly. He opened his mouth in response and bared his fangs, making Ryan yelp.

"Do you really drink blood?!" he asked, looking scared.

Dan and Pete nodded in unison. "Yes, we do." Pete said. "I don't know what others do, but Pat keeps bags of cow blood in the fridge for me. It's really good, if you want to try some." he said, glancing at Dan.

"Maybe later," Dan replied. "Can we go home now?"

Patrick shook his head. "William and his gang will be looking for you. It's best if you lay low, they don't know where this place is."

Dan nodded in understanding and looked at Ryan. "Are you okay with staying here for the night?"

"Yeah,I'm okay with that." Ryan said. He looked around for a place where he and Dan could sleep.

"Follow me," Pat said, standing up. He led them to a small bedroom and waved them in. "This is where you'll be sleeping."

Ryan thanked him and immediately checked the end of the bed to see if Dan could sleep on it. 

Pat closed the door behind him, and Dan took his shirt off, flopping down on the bed. "I think we should talk, skittle."

"Yeah, we should. Why the fuck didn't you ever tell me that you're a fucking vampire?!" Ryan asked. 

Dan flinched and looked up at him. "I told you, babe. You aren't supposed to know!" 

"Why? Cause I'm a dumb fucking human? I'm not a vampire or a hunter, so I deserve to get left in the dark." 

"Ry, babe, it's not like that. Once you know, the Dandies will come after you and try to turn you. I couldn't risk it."

Ryan glared at him. "What even is a "dandy", anyway?"

"They're a vampire gang. They basically run this town," Dan said, closing his eyes. 

Ryan huffed at him and laid down, turning onto his side so he wasn't facing Dan.

"Babe..." He felt a hand on his waist.

"I'm still mad at you for lying to me."

Dan sighed sadly. "Just get some rest, okay?" 

Ryan nodded and closed his eyes, quickly drifting off as Dan pulled him close.

Ryan woke up the next morning to find Dan missing. He sat up straight and looked around in alarm. "DAN?!"

"I'm in the kitchen!" Dan called back, and Ryan sighed in relief.

He pulled a shirt on and headed to the kitchen, enticed by the smell of coffee. 

"Morning," Andy said, leaning against the counter. 

Ryan nodded at him and looked at Dan. "Any coffee left?" he asked.

Dan smiled and poured some creamer and sugar into the cup before handing it over to Ryan. 

"Thanks, babe," he said, taking a sip and sighing happily.

"Hey, Pete, what do we have planned for today?" Andy asked, looking over at the vampire, who was sulking in a corner, a mug of red liquid in his hands.

"Hunting, of course. Well. Dan and I are going hunting. Pat and Ryan are going on a supply run." 

"You need bait?" Andy replied, glancing at Ryan. 

"Dude, I just said that he's not going hunting with us today."

"Yeah, I know. I was talking about myself."

Pete shrugged. "If you want. We're going after William today, so I don't think we need bait."

Everyone's heads shot up at that, and they stared at Pete. 

"What the fuck?" Dan said, wrapping his arm around Ryan's waist. "You didn't tell me we were going after William!"

Pete frowned at him. "Well, we're going to go after William today." 

Dan shook his head. "No way in hell am I doing that. I'll go on the supply run instead, and you can take Andy."

Pete stood up, glaring at him. "Why do you think you get to make the orders suddenly? Cause you've been a vampire longer?"

Dan backed off, shaking his head and pulling Ryan with him gently. "We're going on the supply run together, or not at all. Ryan's already been attacked once, and he's not trained. I'm not risking it."

"He's right. It's best if he comes with us," Pat said, placing his hand on Pete's arm. The two of them exchanged a look, and Pete backed off.

"Fine. Let's get ready," Pete said, gesturing to Andy. The red-haired man followed him out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Ryan asked. He heard a car engine rev up outside. 

"Just the hunting store, to pick up bullets and such," Pat replied. "And hunting clothes and weapons for the two of you." 

Ryan nodded and led Dan back to their room to get dressed. "We should ask Pat if we can go back to our apartments and get fresh clothes." he said as he put on the outfit that Joe had left for him. It fit well, but it wasn't really his style.

Dan nodded absently, clearly lost in thought. Ryan hummed at him and kissed his cheek, trying to get his attention.

"What?" Dan said, causing Ryan to flinch. "Sorry. I'm just stressed out. I'm worried about you, and I don't want you to end up getting hurt. This shit is dangerous."

"Don't worry about me, babe. I'll be alright. Pat and I talked last night, and he's gonna teach me how to shoot and use a stake and fight." Ryan hugged Dan and closed his eyes.

Pat knocked on the door a few minutes later and they both looked up. "Are you guys ready?" 

"Give us a minute!" Dan replied. He pecked Ryan's lips and moved away to put his shoes on.

Ryan did the same and grabbed his phone, wondering how long the trip would take.

Once the two of them were ready, Dan opened the door and led Ryan out. "Let's go."

Pat nodded and led them outside, to a van that Ryan hadn't noticed before.

"Hey, Pat?" he asked. The blonde man turned and looked at him. "I was wondering if we could stop by my and Dan's apartments while we're out, so we can get new clothes."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. You'll need new clothes, and whatever else you want to bring back with you." Pat climbed into the van, and the couple followed him in.

Ryan gave him directions to his apartment, and leaned against Dan, sighing softly. 


	3. Tacks For Snacks

Ryan pulled the suitcases out from underneath his bed and began to fill them up with clothes. He could hear Pat and Dan talking as they packed up the rest of Ryan's things. Hopefully Jon and Alex wouldn't get too suspicious over him randomly disappearing.

"Do you really think he's safe leaving with us? I could just wipe his memory again, and he'd be fine. He'd have no idea," Dan said.

Ryan finished packing his clothes and unzipped the next suitcase, filling it with his shoes and anything else that would fit in comfortably. He folded up the blankets on his bed as well, and set them on top of the suitcase.

He noticed a picture of himself and Dan framed on top of the dresser, of the two of them in a photo booth. He picked it up carefully and looked at it. Dan was kissing his cheek, and Ryan's face was scrunched up in response.

"That's not a good idea. You can't just keep erasing his memory and pretending you're human. The truth will get out again."

"I just wanna keep him safe," Dan said, sighing softly.

"I know. Pete is constantly worried about the three of us, but we can hold our own. And so can Ryan."

Ryan finished packing up his bags and carried them out to where Dan and Patrick waited, setting them on the ground. "Let's go." he said, holding his hand out to Dan.

The taller man took it, and stood up. Pat led them outside to the van, and they loaded Ryan's things into the back, making sure that there would be room for the supplies they had yet to get.

Dan and Ryan climbed in and closed the doors, and Pat drove them to the hunting store - which turned out to be much closer to Ryan's apartment than he had thought. Maybe the vampires liked to hunt as well. A shudder ran down Ryan's spine at the thought.

Dan helped him climb out, and they followed Patrick inside the store. Ryan looked around awkwardly as Pat gathered their things, moving quickly.

At some points, he told Dan to go get something, but Ryan was left to his own devices. He wandered over to a shelf of books and looked at them, noticing that none were about hunting vampires.

Patrick called him over once he had finished, and he helped him unload the cart onto the cashier's counter. 

"We'll start training when we get home. We can practice staking on Pete and Dan," Pat said, laughing at their horrified expressions.

The cashier finished ringing up their purchase and Patrick paid. Dan collected the bags and led them outside.

They arrived back at the house a few minutes later, and Dan began to unload the supplies.

Patrick picked up one of the guns and loaded it. "Do you know how to use this?"

Ryan shook his head. "I never had to." 

"Alright," he said thoughtfully. "I'll show you how to load it first." He picked up a box of silver bullets and pulled out the cartridge.

Ryan watched as Patrick loaded the gun, memorizing how to do it. "Can I try?" he asked.

Pat nodded and unloaded the gun, handing the bullets over to him. 

Ryan quickly loaded the gun exactly how he had been shown, and looked at Patrick for approval.

"Good job. Now do it again, faster. You need to learn to reload in seconds, if you're in a fight."

Ryan nodded and pulled the cartridge back out, taking out the bullets. Patrick started a timer, and he reloaded it as fast as he could. 

"Thirty seconds. Good job." Patrick smiled at him and walked away. "I'm going to set up some targets."

Ryan smiled at the praise and continued to practice reloading until he felt confident doing quickly.

"Ryan!" Patrick called. He quickly reloaded the gun and headed over to where Patrick was waiting.

"Now, the only way to kill a vampire this way is to shoot them in the heart, with a silver bullet. They can also be stabbed in the heart with a stake, or decapitated and cremated." Patrick indicated the cardboard cutout that he had set up. "The target on this is where a vampire's heart would be. I want you to practice shooting." 

Ryan nodded and accepted a pair of headphones from Andy. Patrick led him away, and Ryan took aim, firing once straight at the target.

He smiled when he saw that he had hit the target and looked to Patrick for approval.

"Good job!" Patrick mouthed, giving Ryan a thumbs-up.

Ryan grinned and fired again, hitting the target right next to where he had hit originally. 

He continued to fire until the gun was empty and removed the cartridge, walking over to Patrick. "How'd I do?" he asked, grinning.

"You did much better than I expected for a first-timer. Are you sure you haven't done this before?" Patrick looked between Ryan and the target.

"I'm sure. But it's really not that hard." Ryan looked up when he heard Pete shout for Patrick and Andy from the house.

"Let's go see what he wants. Ryan, keep practicing." Patrick led Andy away to the house.

Ryan reloaded his gun and began to fire again, wondering what was happening in the house. 

"RYAN!" Dan shouted. Ryan lowered the gun and looked over at his boyfriend. 

"What's up?" he asked, setting the gun down on the folding table. 

"I wanted to see how you were doing," Dan said, sitting down on the ground

"I'm doing well. Pat was teaching me how to shoot," he said. He took his headphones off and sat down beside Dan. 

"That's good." Dan wrapped his arm around Ryan and pulled him close, looking up at the stars.

Ryan rested his head on Dan's shoulder and sighed happily, closing his eyes. "This is really nice," he murmured, kissing Dan's jawline.

"Wanna go inside?" Dan asked, looking down at him and smirking.

Ryan blushed and nodded, standing up. He pulled on Dan's hand gently, helping him up.

The pair of them headed toward the house, Ryan wondering when it had gotten dark. He opened the back door and slipped in, quickly leading Dan to their room.

Dan closed the door behind them and kissed Ryan deeply, pulling him down onto the bed. 

Ryan purred in response and pulled his shirt off, tossing it away. He attacked Dan's lips again, kissing him passionately. 

"Oh, fuck, Ryan," Dan whispered, rolling them over so that he was straddling the younger man. 

Ryan smirked up at him and put on his best bedroom eyes, trying to get Dan to take things a step further.

The vampire happily obliged, and soon Ryan was lost in his eyes, having given him complete control. He did his best to stay quiet, knowing how close the other hunters were. 

"Dan," he gasped out, shaking as he finished. Dan pulled out and laid beside him, lulling him to sleep.


End file.
